Le septième commandement
by rraquette
Summary: Tu ne commettras pas d'adultère; plus facile à dire qu'à faire! ShizuruXNatsuki, et autres! **Le rating a été changé...Cette fic ne contient finalement aucun lemon**
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : rraquette

Pairing : Surtout ShizuruXNatsuki, un peu NatsukiXTakeda (ne me lapidez pas, vous comprendrez en lisant...) plus un couple surprise ^_^

Genre : Romance/Humour

Rating : M! Oui oui, parodyxofxlife m'a promis un lemon =D

Disclaimer : Eh non, je ne suis pas la créatrice de cette fabuleuse série qu'est Mai HiME

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

- Takeda, tu reviens à quelle heure de ton tournoi de kendo?

- Assez tard, 23h peut-être...Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Je vais te manquer, chérie?

Natsuki tenta de cacher le frisson que lui procurait cette appellation. C'était normal, après tout, cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble...Mais elle avait encore de la difficulté à s'habituer. C'est vrai, quoi, à part son corps et son fric, Takeda n'avait pas grand-chose pour lui. Enfin, c'était l'avis de Natsuki...

Elle l'avait rencontré au restaurant où elle travaillait, il lui était rentré dedans et en avait payé le prix. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout la manière dont il la regardait, cela paraissait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Takeda avait beau être très gêné devant elle, ses envies ne laissaient aucune place au doute. De son côté, la jeune fille aux cheveux foncés n'éprouvait pas d'attirance pour le jeune champion de kendo. Mais à force de voir qu'il faisait _exprès_ de venir manger pendant ses heures de service, l'animosité qu'elle ressentait avait commencé à décliner.

Puis vint le jour où il lui offrit une rose, d'un air empoté, comme si l'idée ne venait pas de lui.

Natsuki s'attendait à ce que cela arrive un jour, et franchement, elle n'était pas pressée. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle commençait à apprécier (et déjà là, c'est un grand mot) Takeda qu'elle allait accepter ses avances! Elle lui lança donc un regard meurtrier et le regarda s'éloigner, défait. Puis elle réfléchit...

Son compte en banque était à sec et elle avait de la difficulté à joindre les deux bouts (il faut dire qu'elle se ruinait en sous-vêtements hors de prix, mais là n'est pas la question). Takeda était un joueur de kendo réputé qui lui permettrait de mener une vie confortable et douillette, où elle n'aurait pas à se préoccuper de problèmes d'ordre financier. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas finir comme son amie Nao qui était prête à séduire n'importe qui pour de l'argent. Natsuki avait un certain sens moral, tout de même...

Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que ce serait une bonne chose de redonner de la stabilité à sa vie. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre? C'était un homme occupé, elle n'aurait pas à être _constamment_ à ses côtés...Et elle était capable de se défendre, elle ne le laisserait pas aller trop loin...

Elle avait pris sa décision. Le lendemain, lorsque Takeda ramassa tout son courage pour lui offrir à boire après son quart de travail, elle accepta, à la grande surprise du jeune homme. Somme toute, ils passèrent une agréable soirée, mais les deux étant trop coincés, elle se termina par un chaste baiser sur la joue qui fit rougir la farouche jeune fille. Et même lorsque cela fit trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, elle ne voulait toujours pas aller plus loin que lèvres contre lèvres. Cela frustrait quelque peu le brun, qui décida de l'inviter à emménager avec lui pour faire avancer les choses. Évidemment, son stratagème ne fonctionna pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Sa belle dormait en lui tournant le dos, et il n'osait pas s'approcher de peur de manger une baffe. C'est qu'elle pouvait être agressive, parfois...

Bon, lui, pour calmer ses envies, il... ahemm...s'arrangeait tout seul. Mais il imaginait mal sa Natsuki, qui semblait si mal à l'aise avec son corps, en train de faire la même chose! Elle était plus tenace qu'il ne le pensait, pour contenir ses envies aussi longtemps...

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait un moyen bien particulier.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Voilà...Un premier chapitre très court, mais les autres seront plus complets ^_^

Reviews s'il vous plaaaaaaaaîîîîîîîîît........


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Le septième commandement

Takeda se rendit chez son entraîneur avant son tournoi, comme à son habitude. Il connaissait Reito depuis l'adolescence, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait proposé de se joindre au club de kendo, où il avait découvert une véritable passion, qui devint plus tard son métier. Et malgré ses allures calmes et posées, Reito avait un côté autoritaire qui poussait son protégé à aller jusqu'au bout de lui-même. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'ami rêvé...Il semblait n'avoir rien à faire des problèmes des autres, sauf lorsque cela influait sur sa vie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ainsi, en voyant la mine défaite de Takeda, il espérait que cela n'aurait pas d'impact négatif sur ses performances de l'après-midi. C'est vrai, quoi, depuis qu'il sortait avec cette fille, il avait l'esprit ailleurs et semblait préoccupé. L'entraîneur commençait à regretter de l'avoir aidé en lui proposant de lui offrir une rose...

- Encore des problèmes avec ta copine? demanda-t-il d'un air quelque peu las.

Takeda ne répondit pas, mais cela paraissait à son expression que le jeune homme avait visé juste. Reito soupira mais ne passa aucun commentaire.

- Maa, tu viens, on va être en retard.

Il le suivit sans dire un mot.

* * *

De son côté, Natsuki faisait ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsque son « petit ami » (cette expression la dégoûtait chaque fois qu'elle y pensait) s'absentait pour un tournoi : elle attendait Shizuru pour prendre le thé. Le fait était que ces rencontres n'étaient pas aussi innocentes qu'elles le paraissaient à première vue.

Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis toujours, et Shizuru était la seule personne devant qui Natsuki laissait tomber ses barrières et à qui elle laissait voir qui elle était réellement. C'est de cette personne, au fond sensible malgré son attitude constamment sur la défensive, qui avait fait fondre le coeur de la jolie brune. Elle en était devenue obsédée, ne pensait plus qu'à elle, à sa peau qu'elle voulait connaître en entier...Un jour, il y a quelques semaines de cela, le fait de n'être qu'une simple amie pour elle et de la voir avec un homme, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, lui devint insupportable. Elle lui avoua tout de l'incommensurable amour qu'elle lui portait. Natsuki, troublée, lui avait demandé de partir, disant avoir besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Shizuru, le coeur brisé, tourna les talons et fondit en larmes. Si Natsuki la repoussait, elle perdrait sa raison de vivre. Le lendemain, elle reçut un coup de fil ; sa bien-aimée avait tellement réfléchi qu'elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. L'aveu de la jeune femme brune avait été une véritable révélation pour elle. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans elle, qu'elle y tenait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. C'était grâce à elle que sa vie avait un sens...

Elle l'aimait.

Elle aimait cette femme si douce dont elle savait l'amour éternel. Mais elle devait penser à son avenir. Natsuki, malgré ses puissants sentiments, n'était pas prête à s'affirmer, à avouer au monde qu'elle aimait une femme. C'était une personne qui se préoccupait énormément de l'avis des autres. Et sa mère, qui était tellement soulagée depuis qu'elle sortait avec un homme car elle croyait, craignait (ou plutôt devinait) que sa fille ne soit pas intéressée à la gent masculine. Que faire, alors?

Une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas laisser tomber la femme de sa vie!

C'est ainsi qu'elles avaient commencé à se voir en cachette, lors des absences du compagnon de vie de Natsuki. Le seul à être au courant de leur aventure était le coiffeur de la jeune rebelle, Takumi. C'est vrai, quoi, se confier à lui c'était comme le faire à une femme. D'ailleurs, elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus de doute sur son orientation sexuelle, à lui...

* * *

- Ara, Takeda n'a toujours pas essayé d'abuser de ton corps de déesse?

- Qu'il essaie, pour voir..., maugréa Natsuki. Il va recevoir la plus belle gifle de sa vie.

- Ara, tu as raison...je frappe fort quand je veux. Ce corps ne sera jamais touché par d'autres mains que les miennes.

La propriétaire dudit corps rougit follement, même si elle savait que c'était exactement la réaction qu'escomptait Shizuru. Ses remarques taquines visaient toujours à la mettre dans l'embarras, et fonctionnaient à chaque fois.

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir te dire que l'après-midi nous appartient, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Takumi. Il doit me couper les pointes et me faire un masque capillaire.

- Ara, ce produit miracle importé de Russie qui rend les cheveux légers et souples tout en étant solides et résistants?

- Arrête, je croirais l'entendre.

- Il t'attend pour quelle heure?

- 14h...On a le temps de manger avant d'y aller.

- Repose-toi, je m'occupe de tout. Tu sais à quel point j'aime prendre soin de toi.

Natsuki soupira. Sa vie la comblait totalement depuis qu'elle la partageait (aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait) avec Shizuru. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit.

Elle fut sortie de sa douce torpeur par une odeur reconnaissable entre mille : celle de la mayonnaise. Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux avant de découvrir d'où elle provenait. C'est alors qu'elle vit que sa belle brune avait retiré sa chemise et son soutien-gorge et caché ce qu'il fallait avec le précieux condiment.

- Sh-shizuru...T-tu sais que je perds tous mes moyens quand tu fais ça...

* * *

- Alors, ça va? T'as l'air en forme!

- En effet, je vais très bien, Takumi. Quoi de neuf?

- Ça tombe bien que tu me poses cette question, dit Takumi avec un grand sourire, car il se trouve que je sors avec quelqu'un!

- Ah oui? Quel est son nom?

- Akira...C'est la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Tiens, voici sa photo.

Natsuki observa le cliché et sourit mentalement. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompée, Takumi était bel et bien gay. Cet Akira était bel homme, d'ailleurs.

- Tant mieux pour toi. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Est-ce que l'on peut faire ce pourquoi je suis venue, maintenant?

- Mais bien sûr...Comme d'habitude, un de ces masques capillaires importés de Russie qui rendent les cheveux légers et souples tout en étant solides et résistants?

- Mouais. En passant, j'ai appris par Takeda que ta soeur s'est mariée. Son mari joue au kendo avec lui.

- Oui, je l'ai vu au mariage d'ailleurs. Tu ne l'as pas accompagné?

Takumi s'amusa de voir l'embarras dans lequel il avait plongé Natsuki.

- J'avais...euh...autre chose à faire ce jour-là!

Il soupira. L'amour, l'amour...

* * *

Et MOI AUSSI je voudrais dire un gros "marci" à Ma-sensei (ParodyxOfXLife), sans qui:

1- Je n'aurais jamais commencé à écouter Mai HiME

2- Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ce concept de fic

3- Ma vie serait poche [sans rapport avec les fics, mais fallait que je le dise :) ]

Je me suis donné une résolution: Pour cette fic, je serai d'une ponctualité irréprochable! Je publierai tous les samedis (heure de France, parce que je sais que c'est de là que viennent la majorité des fanfictionneuses xD) sans faute.

Reviews? *.*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Le septième commandement

Takumi éteignit son sèche-cheveux et remit la chevelure de sa cliente en place.

- Tu as prévu passer la soirée avec Shizuru?

- Ouais, comment tu le sais?

- Akira est fan de kendo, alors je sais que Takeda est en tournoi. Je crois bien être obligé de l'écouter ce soir pour lui faire plaisir...

Natsuki poussa la porte et se retrouva sur le trottoir. Elle hésita un peu devant sa boutique de lingerie favorite, puis décida de se hâter à aller rejoindre sa belle. Cette soirée promettait d'être pour le moins...intéressante.

Lorsqu'elle cogna à la porte de l'appartement de Shizuru, qui usa de sa voix la plus suave pour lui intimer d'entrer, elle s'assura une dernière fois que son apparence était convenable puis entra. Elle découvrit avec stupeur, non... éblouissement son amour et amante en petite robe de chambre violette laissant paraître toute la beauté de ses formes.

-Ara, Ma petite Natsuki arrive à un rendez-vous les mains vides!

-Ah... Désolée je...

-Je te taquine, mon amour... Détends-toi.

La grande brune se leva sensuellement de son sofa pour s'approcher de l'objet de ses plaisanteries. Elle glissa ses bras lentement sur le ventre de son ange noir, fermant la porte avec son coude au passage.

-À moins que tu ne veuilles que _je_ te détende...

* * *

- Ara, ton champion revient à quelle heure? demanda Shizuru en caressant les cheveux de sa bien-aimée.

- Dans les environs de vingt-trois heures, grogna une Natsuki à moitié endormie. Je peux te dire que ça m'arrangerait qu'il aille dans un bar de strip-teaseuse et revienne plus tard que prévu.

Shizuru eut un léger rire et décida qu'il était temps de la réveiller complètement. Elle lui chuchota dans l'oreille, à l'endroit qu'elle savait le plus sensible.

- Na-tsu-ki...

Cette dernière gémit et se tortilla de plaisir, elle ne voulait pas partir et être séparée de l'être qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

- Ara, est-ce que je vais devoir transporter ma princesse jusqu'au château de son prince charmant?

- Je ne veux pas être une princesse. Les princesses sont faibles et n'ont jamais le beau rôle dans les contes, se renfrogna-t-elle.

Natsuki aurait bien voulu rentrer chez elle en tenant Shizuru par la main, ce qui était malheureusement impossible, le boulevard qu'elle devait emprunter étant bondé, elle pouvait à tout moment tomber sur quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

* * *

Takeda retira son casque et s'avança vers son entraîneur qui le fixait d'un air réprobateur.

- C'est encore à cause de ta copine, c'est ça?

- Mouais...Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle me fuit.

- Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas un terme à votre relation?

- Parce que...Je l'aime? répondit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Reito soupira. Ce mec était un vrai mystère pour lui...

* * *

Natsuki eut tout juste le temps de se mettre en pyjama (de flanelle, car elle réservait les autres à Shizuru) et de chausser ses pantoufles avant de que Takeda ne revienne. Elle qui avait l'intention de faire semblant de dormir, ses plans furent avortés par le cliquettement de la clé dans la serrure. Elle pesta mais tenta de garder son sang-froid.

- Bonsoir chérie!

- Bonsoir, lui répondit Natsuki d'un air blasé.

- Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir si j'ai remporté le tournoi?

- Pas vraiment, mais si tu me dis ça, j'aurais tendance à dire que tu as gagné.

- Pas du tout.

- Pourquoi tu m'en parles, alors?

- Euh, je ne sais pas...Parce que je veux tout partager avec toi?

Natsuki poussa un soupir ennuyé et alla dans leur chambre en claquant la porte. Elle savait bien qu'elle ferait mieux de préserver son couple, mais il y avait des moments comme maintenant où Takeda lui tapait furieusement sur les nerfs. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise qu'il n'ait toujours pas rompu vu l'attitude qu'elle affichait en sa présence. Pauvre de lui, il semblait vraiment accroché...

* * *

Shizuru s'étala sur son lit en ressassant dans sa tête les événements de la soirée. Comment était-ce possible d'aimer à ce point? Elle était tellement heureuse avec Natsuki qu'elle en pleurerait de joie. Elle avait toujours eu des fans, mais n'avait aimé qu'une seule personne : cette enfant sauvage, farouche, et si mignonne lorsqu'elle rougissait...Décidément, rien ne pourrait jamais la séparer de sa Natsuki, et personne ne pourrait la remplacer à ses yeux.

L'élégante brune alla s'installer devant son ordinateur pour écrire, comme elle le faisait régulièrement. C'était son métier, son hobby et sa passion. Exprimer par écrit les sentiments ô combien puissants qu'elle ressentait était pour elle un véritable exutoire, et depuis quelques années elle avait commencé à publier ses romans. Elle alla vérifier ses mails et vit qu'elle en avait reçu, comme à tous les jours, une petite centaine, mais elle n'en avait toujours pas un nouveau de Tomoe Marguerite. Autrefois, cette jeune fille qui écrivait tous les jours sans faute, mais cela faisait un bon bout de temps que Shizuru n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Si elle s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, tant mieux, car la célèbre écrivaine se foutait un peu des messages enflammés qu'elle lui envoyait.

Natsuki n'avait appris qu'assez récemment le talent de sa belle amie, et que Shizuru s'inspirait d'elle pour chaque roman qu'elle écrivait, dont certains dataient de quelques années. Cela l'avait fait rougir, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la belle brune lui avait raconté. Elle s'amusait tant de voir les réactions de sa petite rebelle...

* * *

Le téléphone sonna à sept heures du matin, ce qui irrita profondément Natsuki. Elle savait que ce n'était pas pour elle, car personne n'osait l'appeler de si bon matin. Ce fut Takeda qui répondit, puisqu'il était déjà debout. Il reconnut le numéro de Reito sur l'afficheur, puis décrocha.

- Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Entraînement. Dans une heure. Tu ferais mieux d'améliorer ton jeu, tu étais pathétique hier. Salut.

Takeda se demandait comment Reito faisait pour prononcer des paroles aussi dures avec une voix aussi douce. Il haussa les épaules. Bof, il était comme ça et ne changera probablement jamais.

* * *

Un autre chapitre!

Pour ceux qui se demandent combien de chapitres comptera cette fic, je dirais entre 5 et 8 (pas très précis, je sais, mais bon, je ne veux pas en dire trop ;) )

Eh non, le couple surprise n'est pas le AkiraXTakumi, ni le MaiXTate. Lorsqu'il fera son apparition, je vous le dirai ^^

Ah et puis encore merci à parodyzofxlife, qui a écrit un petit bout de ce chapitre!

Je sais que je suis énervante avec ça, mais...

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

Le septième commandement

Natsuki s'attabla devant son café et ses toasts à la mayonnaise. Elle ne savait pas à quelle heure Takeda reviendrait, alors elle se dit qu'il serait plus prudent de ne rien faire avec Shizuru aujourd'hui. Elle décida donc d'aller faire un tour dans sa boutique de lingerie préférée, celle située près du salon de coiffure de Takumi.

Elle alla piocher dans le bocal rempli de billets que Takeda laissait toujours à sa disposition. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire de folles dépenses ce jour-là, elle se contenterait d'un nouvel ensemble. Elle mit sa tasse ainsi que son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle, puis quitta.

Étant réveillée depuis peu et donc trop fatiguée pour marcher ou effectuer quelconque autre activité physique, la belle motocycliste enfourcha son véhicule. Conduire lui faisait un bien fou, elle se sentait comme libérée de tous ses problèmes. Elle n'en avait pas tant que ça, pourtant, grâce à Shizuru... Elle se rembrunit en se disant que Takeda compensait. Elle se stationna devant la vitrine et vit une voiture qu'elle crut reconnaître. Cela titilla sa curiosité, mais elle ne se posa malgré tout pas plus de question. De toute façon, elle verrait bien à l'intérieur.

Une fois dans le magasin, marchant entre les étalages, Natsuki se mit inconsciemment à chercher distraitement le propriétaire de la voiture du stationnement. Soudain, ses yeux furent attirés par une rouquine bien familière.

Ses souvenirs étaient exacts, l'automobile appartenait bien à son amie Nao, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle l'aperçut au bras d'une jolie jeune fille à la coupe de cheveux asymétrique. Une demoiselle bien chic. Elle avait de la prestance et était très soignée. Deux mondes physiques se confrontaient à l'instant devant ses yeux. Le style fille de rue de son amie d'enfance et le charme classique de sa nouvelle conquête. Conquête… Se pourrait-il que..? Tiens tiens, on dirait bien qu'en plus des hommes, elle s'attaque maintenant aux femmes. La veuve noire remarqua elle aussi la présence de son amie et décida de venir lui parler. Elle leva la tête vers la mystérieuse femme, comme pour lui demander si elle pouvait quitter son bras quelques instants. Celle-ci sourit et la laissa partir.

- Natsuki! s'exclama Nao avec ce sourire carnassier qui était devenu sa marque de commerce au fil des ans.

- Salut...

La séductrice aux cheveux rouges s'approcha d'elle et Natsuki la toisa d'un air suspicieux.

- Encore une nouvelle victime?

- Non… Tous ces plans machiavéliques, c'est du passé pour moi. Ça peut te paraître étrange venant de moi, mais elle je… enfin, je l'aime quoi… Enfin, tu devais bien t'être rendue compte que je pouvais allumer autant d'hommes que je le voulais sans ressentir quoi que ce soit spécial. C'était assez louche, tu trouves pas? Et bien voilà la raison… Je suis… De l'autre côté! À force de ne pas trouver, j'avais fini par abandonner l'idée de trouver quelqu'un que j'aimerais. Mais maintenant j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de ma trempe, qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle et moi, on est pareil! Enfin, à quelques différences près…

- Je crois que ça ne fera pas long feu, vous deux. Deux Nao ne peuvent pas se supporter bien longtemps, vous allez vous disputer et repartir chacune de votre côté.

- Oh, nous nous sommes déjà disputées...Mais, vois-tu, nous avons le meilleur des moyens pour régler ça.

C'est à ce moment que la compagne de l'ex-escroc s'avança vers elles en poussant son caddy et se présenta.

- Je suis Tomoe Marguerite, ravie de faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes...?

- Natsuki Kuga. Dis donc, Nao, elle est vraiment plus polie que toi.

Natsuki jeta un coup d'oeil au contenu du panier et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Les sous-vêtements qu'avaient choisis cette Tomoe étaient tous en cuir ou en matières semblables. Certains étaient aussi ornés de motifs douteux en métal. Cette fille d'apparence si douce avait décidément l'air d'être une bête sauvage au lit. Surtout qu'elle semblait être allée dans le rayon « chaud » et interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans où elle avait déniché un fouet et d'autres jouets sexuels du même acabit.

La pudique jeune fille devint rouge et balbutia :

- J-je vous souhaite de vous...amuser.

- Compte sur nous, répliqua Nao avec un petit sourire en coin.

- J-je crois que je vais y aller.

- Au revoir, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, la salua Tomoe.

Natsuki traversa les rayons, et comme les vendeuses la connaissaient bien, elles ne vinrent pas l'importuner. Elle sortit de la boutique et sauta sur sa moto en ayant l'intention de s'offrir une petite balade pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à avouer leur homosexualité ces temps-ci? D'abord Takumi, ensuite Nao... Ils le font exprès ou quoi? On dirait que plus personne n'a honte de s'affirmer, de nos jours...» L'expression dure et crispée sur son visage se métamorphosa tranquillement en un petit sourire triste. « … à part moi, semblerait-il.»

Le destin peut être bien persuasif quand il veut, pensa-t-elle. Elle commençait maintenant à douter de tout. Pourquoi devrait-elle se cacher si personne ne le faisait? Elle voulait aimer Shizuru au grand jour. Lui tenir la main en faisant les courses. Poser sa tête sur son épaule en faisant un tour dans la grande roue. Avoir une photo d'elles dans son porte-feuille. Aller ensemble à un mariage… Mais pourrait-elle supporter les regards des autres? Serait-elle assez forte pour ça? À cette pensée, la louve secoua la tête brusquement. « Ah mais quel monstre je suis! Je ne pense décidément qu'à moi. Et Shizuru dans tout ça? Je la fais souffrir en restant dans l'ombre… Je NOUS fais souffrir à chaque fois que je pars de chez elle pour retourner avec Takeda. Takeda… En voilà un autre à qui je fais mal. On dirait bien que tout serait mieux différemment… » Le sourire triste se transforma à son tour pour laisser sa place à une expression des plus déterminée. Elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'avoir une bonne discussion avec Shizuru. Natsuki se demandait comment celle-ci réagirait en apprenant ce qu'elle comptait faire...Elle s'arrêta devant l'appartement où elle passait plus de temps qu'elle ne le devrait et sortit son téléphone portable pour avertir Takeda qu'elle serait chez une amie. C'était atroce, elle avait l'impression d'être une jeune adolescente qui appelait sa mère. Mais elle lui devait bien ça, tout de même…

Elle grimpa l'escalier en espérant que sa belle amante soit chez elle. Bof, si elle n'y était pas, elle l'y attendrait, elle avait la clé. Elle inséra celle-ci dans la serrure, la tourna puis poussa la porte.

-Shizuru?

Le cœur de la rebelle s'emballa quand elle découvrit avec la plus grande des joie son amour debout dans sa cuisine à se faire du thé. Elle était si belle…

- Ara, ma petite Natsuki qui me fait une visite surprise!

- Euh, Shizuru je...j'ai à te parler. Tu as une minute?

- Ara, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, j'espère?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Alors, j'ai tout mon temps.

Shizuru s'assit gracieusement sur son canapé, invitant son amie à faire de même. Natsuki prit place à ses côté puis saisit sa main en la regardant droit dans les yeux, geste qui surprit de plus belle la brune. Notre héroïne tremblait. Elle avait peur, mais peur de quoi? Elle prit une grande respiration puis commença à parler.

-Shizuru… Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendue compte de beaucoup de choses. En une journée, j'ai réaliser plus de choses que je n'aurais jamais cru. La chose la plus importante qui m'a frappée en plein visage c'est que… Et bien… Je t'aime!

Ces mots prirent la femme de Kyoto bien au dépourvu.

-Euh… Moi aussi je t'aime, Natsuki… Mais, c'est que…

-Non, écoutes-moi, s'il te plait. Je t'aime, mais je t'aime vraiment. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit sur cette planète. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi et avec toi seulement! Toute ma vie… Et si pour ça je dois défier la morale, mes amis, ma famille, ou même le monde entier, je le ferai. Pour toi… Pour nous.

Le sourire de l'écrivaine s'évanouit tandis que son masque impassible se brisait, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement (quoique de manière plus fréquente depuis qu'elle sortait avec Natsuki).

Une larme à l'œil, Shizuru resta sans voix…

- Ara...Tu es sérieuse? Tu es prête à ce que tout le monde sache pour nous?

-Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis heureuse, avoua Natsuki en sentant ses joues se teinter de rouge. Et toi, tu ne me tapes pas constamment sur les nerfs, contrairement à une _certaine _personne qui, malgré ses défauts, mérite qu'on l'aime.

Comment résister à ce visage rouge, à cette expression de désarroi? Shizuru, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se mit à pleurer.

-Non! Ne pleure pas! Je… Je t'en prie. Je déteste ça quand tu pleures…

-Ara… C'est que le discours de Natsuki était très touchant, tu sais… Moi aussi, je t'aime.

-Ça ne te dérange pas, alors?

-Bien sûr que non!

La motarde saisit alors délicatement le visage de l'auteure de son cœur et lui donna un fougueux baiser.

-Reste avec moi… pour toujours. Tu veux bien?

-Je ne te quitterai jamais, mon amour…

* * *

Merci, encore une fois, à parodyxoxlife pour son aide précieuse quant à l'écriture de ce chapitre.

AAhh, je suis en retard de quelques heures, je sais, mais j'avais ce chapitre de stocké dans mes documents, j'ai juste oublié de le publier ^^'

Ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il vous plaît


	5. Chapter 5

Bon.

Avant tout, je me dois de vous dire qu'il se peut que ce chapitre sonne un peu bizarre. En effet, il était censé être précédé du "chapitre lemon", que ma collaboratrice n'a pu écrire. Je suis désolée pour tous ceux à qui nous l'avions promis. Cette fiction est donc désormais classée "T".

Ensuite, je sais qu'il est très court, mais le sixième (et dernier) est déjà écrit, et sera publié dans les jours qui suivent.

Je vous laisse donc le temps de reviewer :P

Merci à ceux qui le font depuis le début ^^

* * *

Chapitre VI

Le septième commandement

Takeda entra dans le dojo et salua Reito, qui affichait une fois de plus un visage impassible.

- J'espère que tu te rends compte qu'une dure journée t'attend.

- Ouais...Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, hier, à ce qu'il paraît.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu étais lamentable. Tu sais aussi ce qu'il te faudrait faire pour t'améliorer.

- Il n'est pas question qu'on me sépare de Natsuki! rugit Takeda.

- Maa...Si c'est ta décision, alors ne vient pas me demander de t'entraîner quand elle t'auras quitté parce que tu n'auras plus un rond.

- Comment peux-tu penser de telles choses d'elle? Tu la prends pour quoi, une manipulatrice? Et moi, pour un pauvre con qui s'est fait avoir?

Reito ne répondit pas mais eut un petit sourire qui fit en sorte que Takeda sortit violemment de la pièce. Son entraîneur ne s'en faisait pas trop, il savait bien qu'il avait raison, et que Takeda s'en rendrait compte une fois calmé.

* * *

- Ara, je n'en reviens pas comment ma petite Natsuki est courageuse! Je ne pourrai jamais te donner tout ce qu'il a à t'offrir, je n'ai pas des revenus aussi élevés que les siens...

- Et si je te dis que je t'offrirai tout ce qu'il n'a jamais eu de moi?

- Ara, tu sais toujours quoi dire pour m'émouvoir, on dirait.

Shizuru alla enlacer sa petite tornade en douceur, comme l'objet fragile qu'elle était pour elle, mais Natsuki la serra du plus fort qu'elle put pour lui transmettre le plus d'amour possible. Et ce qui se voulait innocent devint une étreinte passionnée, puis Shizuru décola lentement ses lèvres de celles de sa bien-aimée.

- Quand as-tu prévu de le dire à Takeda? Et à ta mère?

- Euh, je ne sais pas...J'ai décidé ça il n'y a pas longtemps, d'accord! Je n'ai pas songé à tous les détails...Mais ce ne sera pas long, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de faible!

- Ara, je te crois...Je le sais bien.

Natsuki rougit.

- Mais, euh...J'aimerais tout de même que tu sois là...

- Tu ne crois pas que ça risque de le détruire encore plus?

- Je crois qu'il veut que je sois heureuse, et il verra bien qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je le suis, et que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

- Ara, j'aime bien ta logique...

- C'est stressant, quand même, grommela Natsuki.

- Ara, tu as peur qu'il te fasse quelque chose? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de violent, pourtant...Je sais bien qu'il ne me touchera pas, il est mieux de ne pas le faire, d'ailleurs.

- D'après moi, il risque juste d'être un peu...surpris.

- S'il n'a pas encore rien remarqué, c'est sûrement parce qu'il est juste stupide.

* * *

Les pensées de Takeda tourbillonnaient inlassablement dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Il niait, mais au fond de lui craignait que les paroles de Reito s'avèrent exactes. Sa vie allait-elle vraiment mieux depuis que Natsuki y était entrée? Était-il prêt à tout lui sacrifier, alors qu'elle ne semblait pas près de le faire pour lui?

Tout cela était bien trop pour le jeune homme, qui se sentit quelque peu perdu. Il était toujours aussi obsédé par Natsuki, mais commençait à se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien faire d'autre que de l'admirer de loin. Elle rayonnait, sans pourtant lui offrir de chaleur ou de réconfort, le brûlant et le blessant au contraire. Personne ne pourrait jamais la remplacer, mais d'autres pourraient le rendre plus calme, confiant et épanoui.

Pour être certain, il regarderait la réaction de son hypothétique ex-petite amie lorsqu'il rentrerait. Si elle le rabrouait, c'était fini. Si elle lui parlait gentiment, ou tout du moins de manière polie, il lui laisserait une autre chance. Il se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il était déjà arrivé chez lui. Il avait fait le trajet comme un automate, sans y réfléchir. Il pensa avec une certaine tristesse que cette maison ne serait plus la même sans l'odeur de Natsuki...

- Chérie? Tu es là?

Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse, il entra dans la maison en cherchant la jeune fille des yeux, qui furent attirés par un clignotement de couleur rouge provenant du téléphone. Il soupira en reconnaissant sa voix l'informer qu'elle s'absentait chez une amie. Ça s'annonçait mal...

* * *

- Ara, c'est donc ce soir le grand soir?

- Je crois bien...

- Comment as-tu envie de fêter ça, dis-moi?

- Penses-tu vraiment que j'y ai réfléchi? On pourrait aller chez toi...

- Chez nous, tu veux dire. Je doute que Takeda te laisse encore habiter chez lui après cela.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail...Tu veux vraiment que nous soyons colocataires?

- Conjointes, Natsuki, conjointes...

À ces mots, la jeune louve eut les joues colorées d'une couleur carmin tout à fait adorable, celle qui faisait à coup sûr craquer sa douce amie. Cette dernière se réjouissait de tous les moments, toutes les heures, tous les jours, toutes les années même, qu'elle passerait à ses côtés, plus comblée qu'aucune autre.

- Mais...euh...Ne t'en fais pas, je vais me trouver du travail. Je ne veux pas vivre aux dépends de quelqu'un!

- Ara, tu es si fière...Penses-tu reprendre ton ancien poste de serveuse?

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils acceptent de me réengager. Je leur ai _un peu_ dit ce que je pensais d'eux au moment de donner ma démission alors...

- Ara, je vois...De toute façon, tu mérites mieux. Ne te jette pas sur le premier emploi venu, je te prie. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir.

Après quelques minutes passées à simplement apprécier la présence de l'autre, Natsuki se leva.

- Alors...on y va?

- Ara...fit Shizuru avec une petite moue. J'avais d'autres projets pour toi, moi...À moins que tu ne sois trop épuisée par notre fois précédente.


	6. Chapter 6

Ce chapitre marque la fin de cette fanfiction...Je dois avant tout remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont soutenue depuis le début ^^. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira =)

* * *

Chapitre VII

Le septième commandement

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur deux jeunes femmes, surprenant quelque peu Takeda. Mais malgré sa stupéfaction, il reprit ses esprits assez vite, et lança en direction de Shizuru un regard interrogateur.

- Euh, je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais j'aimerais avoir une conversation seul à seule avec Natsuki.

-Ara, mais il se trouve que Natsuki aussi a quelque chose à dire, et elle souhaiterait que je sois présente.

Takeda, quoique déboussolé par cette affirmation, insista :

- Je crois que notre vie de couple ne regarde que nous.

-Ara, vous seriez surpris…

- Hein?

- Nous ferions mieux d'en discuter autour d'un thé, qu'en dites-vous? Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où est la cuisine, je vous prie?

Natsuki intervint, ne pouvant plus supporter cette situation.

- Viens, c'est par là.

Le champion ne comprenait plus rien. Cette femme dont il ne connaissait rien voulait lui faire du thé? Pourquoi avait-elle dit avoir rapport avec son couple? Se pourrait-il que…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le sifflement de la bouilloire et par le bruit des armoires que l'on ouvre. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux femmes sortaient de la cuisine, l'une portant l'eau chaude et l'autre les sachets et les tasses disposées sur un plateau. Heureusement que la bouilloire disposait d'un couvercle, car Takeda aurait été éclaboussé vu la force avec laquelle Natsuki l'avait déposée.

- J'aimerais bien que l'on m'explique ce qui se passe, dit-il en tentant, en vain, de contenir sa mauvaise humeur et son appréhension.

- Eh bien…euh…c'est-à-dire que…

- Ara, je crois que nous devrions aller droit au but. Le pauvre homme a assez souffert, déclara Shizuru en buvant un peu du breuvage sucré.

- Est-ce de moi que l'on parle? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la _légère_ impression que l'on me prend pour un imbécile, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Natsuki souhaiterait vous quitter.

Takeda, pourtant bronzé de nature, pâlit immédiatement.

- C'est un mensonge, hein, chérie? Une blague?

La dite chérie rougit, mais put tout de même lui répondre, non sans avoir pris une grande inspiration.

- Je crois…euh, j'en suis on ne peut plus sûre…que les hommes ne m'attirent pas.

Le nouveau célibataire leva un doigt tremblant vers Natsuki, puis vers Shizuru.

- Tu…vous…

- Ara, il comprend vite.

On l'aurait brûlé vif et il n'aurait pas ressenti plus grande douleur. L'homme se leva, et partit en claquant légèrement la porte. Personne ne devait le voir pleurer…

* * *

- Ara, voilà une bonne chose de faite.

- Ouais, on dirait bien…

- Ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra. Et j'ai une surprise pour toi! Comme je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour fêter ça – car je trouve qu'il y a matière à célébration, puisqu'il s'agit du deuxième plus beau jour de ma vie –, j'ai invité Takumi et Akira au restaurant.

- Ah, je vais enfin faire la connaissance de l'énigmatique Akira. Il n'en parle qu'en bien, mais tu connais Takumi…

- En effet, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre…

- C'est à quelle heure?

- Ara, cela se trouve à être dans exactement trente minutes, répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- On ferait mieux de monter tout de suite, je dois déménager mes affaires chez toi avant qu'il rentre.

Les deux désormais petites amies traversèrent donc le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers qui menait à la chambre des maîtres. La plus jeune ouvrit la porte pour dévoiler, à la grande surprise (muette) de Shizuru une chambre parfaitement rangée. C'était manifestement l'homme qui s'occupait des tâches ménagères, ici. Ou peut-être bien une femme de ménage.

- Il y a des boîtes dans le placard, on en aura besoin.

- Y a-t-il des choses que tu veux laisser ici?

- Tout ce qu'il m'a offert. Je ne veux pas avoir de souvenirs de lui et de cette période de ma vie.

- Non, non! Je vais les garder, et les brûler, et peut-être autre chose…

Il y avait dans le regard de la brune cette flamme de quasi-démence qui, malgré tout l'amour que lui portait Natsuki, effrayait toujours un peu cette dernière.

- Euh…tout ce qui est dans le coffre à bijoux en bois sur la commode.

Shizuru affichait ce sourire que nul au monde ne saurait probablement jamais déchiffrer, même l'amour de sa vie.

- Ara, je crois que pour déménager tout ça, nous aurons besoin de force masculine.

- Tiens, le téléphone est par là-bas…

La brune sortit, et Natsuki se rendit compte des conséquences de ces paroles. Des hommes, aussi gay soient-ils, ne devaient pas voir sa collection! Cette simple pensée la fit rougir, et se hâta de l'empaqueter puis de fermer les trois boîtes qu'elle occupait avec du gros scotch. C'est à ce moment que Shizuru revint et lui annonça que le couple arriverait dans quelques minutes. Ensemble, elles terminèrent les boîtes et attendirent un petit moment dans le salon, puis on sonna à la porte et l'ex-maîtresse de maison s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que Takumi était accompagné…d'une femme! Ses seins et sa jupe ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur son sexe, et même si son visage était fermé, il n'était pas _si_ masculin pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Natsuki? demanda Takumi avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- C'est que…euh…je croyais que…je veux dire…Akira, c'est un nom d'homme, non? J'ai donc pensé…

Natsuki s'emmêlait dans ses mots, essayant d'utiliser les termes les moins insultants possible.

Contre toute attente, Takumi éclata de rire, et sa compagne se contenta d'un petit sourire moqueur.

- Tu croyais que j'étais gay? Bon, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, ça doit être à cause de ma profession…

- Et de ton comportement, de ton allure, de tes passe-temps…ajouta Akira.

- Euh...je suppose. Mais…Eh non! Malgré ce que plusieurs pensent, je ne suis pas de côté-là. Il en faut bien pour assurer la perpétuation de l'espèce, dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à son amie fraîchement sortie du garde-robe.

- Ferme ta gueule et viens nous aider, se renfrogna Natsuki. C'est pour ça que tu es venu, non?

En tentant de réprimer son hilarité, le jeune homme prit une seule boîte, ses muscles ne lui en permettant pas plus, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Natsuki. Akira, de son côté, en empila trois qu'elle achemina jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Les autres la rejoignirent bientôt, puis les quatre se rendirent à l'appartement de Shizuru, à pied. Sans aide, elles auraient dû faire l'aller-retour. Pénible.

- Ara, merci pour tout. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de réserver pour le restaurant?

- Pas de problème, sourit Takumi. Oh, en passant, je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur. Je dirais bien de prospérité, mais il faut être réaliste.

- Si Natsuki veut des enfants, nous en aurons. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas dans nos priorités.

- Je vous comprends, c'est certain. Bon, eh bien, on se dit à 20h?

- Ara, parfait. À tout à l'heure, alors…

* * *

Du côté de Takeda, la colère avait laissé place au désarroi le plus total. Sa Natsuki, la femme avec qui et pour qui il vivait, qui le quittait…Il savait que la fin de leur relation était proche, mais ne s'était jamais douté que ça se passerait ainsi…

Cette inconnue, cette mystérieuse inconnue, ce lien qui les unissait était si évident qu'il en crevait les yeux. Il l'avait su dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Maintenant, que faire de sa vie? Il continuerait à travailler, certes, mais à quoi allait servir cet argent sans quelqu'un à gâter, chérir, aimer?

Las de ces réflexions peu réjouissantes, il décida de les oublier l'espace d'une soirée. Il prit alors sa voiture et se dirigea vers son endroit de prédilection en de pareilles circonstances, le bar.

Malgré le fait que le soleil ne fut même pas couché, l'un des tabourets du comptoir était déjà occupé, par une jeune fille que le récent célibataire connaissait bien.

- Hé, mais c'est Takeda! Que nous vaut ta -hic- visite? beugla Midori.

- Natsuki, grogna-t-il pour toute réponse.

- Oh, problèmes de couple, je vois, je vois…Viens prendre –hic- un verre, et raconte-moi tout ça.

Takeda obéit, se prit un siège et commanda une bière. Sa première de la journée et certainement pas la dernière.

- Vous vous êtes disputés?

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air maussade.

- Pire. Elle m'a plaqué pour une fille.

Il croyait qu'en lui répondant ainsi, elle n'insisterait pas et le laisserait se murer dans son silence. C'était mal la connaître.

S'il est vrai qu'au début elle resta la bouche grande ouverte sans rien dire, elle se rattrapa rapidement.

- Bordel, ça c'est vraiment…inattendu.

- Mouais…J'avais vu venir la rupture mais pas…ça.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, concentrés qu'ils étaient sur leurs boissons.

- J'ai de quoi à te confier…Avec Youko, ça va pas trop bien non plus…On se dispute assez souvent…Et tu connais pas la dernière? Elle veut que j'arrête de boire! Elle est passée où, ma princesse à la gueule de bois, hein?

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée dans les larmes, prononcée d'une voix étranglée. Même si Takeda se foutait bien, en ce moment, des problèmes des autres, il essaya de n'en rien laisser paraître.

- Dur…On a grand besoin d'alcool, fit-il en hochant la tête.

Au départ enfermés dans le silence et l'alcool, leurs langues se délièrent au fur et à mesure que celui-ci faisait son effet. Lorsqu'il se sentit d'humeur à retourner chez lui (après un certain nombre de bières, il faut l'avouer), le joueur de kendo salua son amie qui était maintenant ce que l'on pourrait qualifier communément de « soûle ». En sortant du débit de boisson, il fonça dans un homme d'assez grande taille.

- Tu pourrais –hic- pas regarder où tu vas?

- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas prendre ta voiture dans cet état, Take-kun.

À cause des brumes de l'alcool, Takeda ne remarqua même pas l'usage pour le moins singulier de ce sobriquet, lui qui l'avait toujours appelé Masashi-san depuis l'école. Il devait avoir bu, lui aussi.

Or, Reito était parfaitement sobre. Il était venu chercher Takeda ici quand il avait vu que personne ne répondait chez lui. Vu la mine qu'affichait Takeda la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il en avait déduit qu'il était allé noyer sa peine. Et ne s'était pas trompé.

- Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Il prit son ami par la main puis l'assit sur le côté passager. Le trajet se fit en silence, puisque cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant que l'homme ivre ne s'endorme. L'autre le regarda d'un air qu'il n'avait pas affiché depuis longtemps…du moins en public. Il semblait…attendri? Il y avait dans son regard comme une étincelle alors qu'il le posait sur un Takeda somnolant.

Il se gara devant la demeure sombre et vide, renonçant à la dernière minute à le réveiller. Il le prit donc dans ses bras, ce qui donna place à une scène plutôt comique, s'il eût été quelqu'un pour les voir à ce moment-ci.

Reito sortit son double de clé, déverrouilla la porte avec quelque difficulté vu son fardeau, puis entra. Le bruit de la porte qui claquait fit sortir Takeda de son état, mais il était trop fatigué pour esquisser un geste ou ouvrir les yeux. Il ne le fit que quand son entraîneur eut quitté la pièce, après avoir posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, et qu'il entendit sa voiture rouler au loin. Il posa alors son regard sur la chambre dépourvue de plusieurs objets ayant appartenu à Natsuki…et se rendit compte qu'il était prêt pour un nouveau début.

* * *

Eh voilà! Le couple surprise, un yaoi, vous vous y attendiez pas hein? J'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas trop xD

Merci encore ^^!


End file.
